June Comes Too Fast
by Cadena
Summary: It's the last day of school. Slash! Be warned! Segment 7/? is up!
1. segment one

June Comes Too Fast 1/?

By Cadena

Rating: PG - for slash

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing... not even my car, but someday...

He stood in one of the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the last day of school and there were so many people out and about that he never noticed him observing him. But that was how it always was ... admiring from a far. 

He watched Harry change from little reluctant boy hero, to a full grown man. He respected the way Harry had taken his responsibility to the public when most others had run away. Hell, he might have run away too, knowing what Voldemort was like on a personal basis. 

Harry should run away. If he knew what was good for him, he would. But then again that was the problem, wasn't it. Harry just didn't know when to stop. He tried his hardest because that's all he ever knew how to do. 

He should have been in Slytherin. We would have taught him the tricks. Draco thought to himself.

The raven haired man that now appeared to him in the hall was so confident. So unlike the boy of yesterday. Even with the taunts and teases he put those green eyes through, he knew it didn't matter. Nothing he did really affected Harry. None of it did. 

Harry was laughing with his friends now. Draco just stared. He was always on the outside looking in. Never a part of anything he really wanted to be a part of. 

He shrugged to himself and walked away, leaving the sight of Harry and everything he had come to look forward to at Hogwarts behind him. It was time to move on. He'd have to find new reasons to get up in the morning now. A different reason to smirk. But he seriously doubted that anybody would elicit the same kind of smirks and passionate outbursts from him ever again.

Only Harry.

Only The Boy Who Lived.

Too bad he wasn't in Slytherin, he thought to himself again. He should have been in Slytherin.

"Draco?" he heard behind him...

The End


	2. segment two

June Comes Too Fast 2/?   
By Cadena  
Rated: PG - for slash  


Authors notes and dedications: I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed the first segment of this story, especially Fran. I wasn't really going to continue this right away, but I had to after reading her review! Thanks so much! Also, I'm sorry this is short. I usually try to make my fics a little longer, but I wrote this on my break at work, which is only an hour. I think I'm just going to make every segment short. There will just be a hell of a lot of segments and quicker updates! And one more thing. Since I wrote this on my break, there are going to be lots of mistakes. I'm apologizing ahead of time. Thanx.

  
Harry left the same hallway that Draco was watching him several minutes after Draco had walked away. Harry knew this only because he was watching Draco. He wondered where he was going, why he looked so sad, but most of all he wondered if it had something to do with him. For some reason he had a feeling that it was his fault. It might have been intuition, or it could have been the look that Draco had given him before he walked out of sight. Either way he knew something was wrong.  
He didn't know why he should care, after all Draco was only good to bug the crap out of him. Ever since he started Hogwarts that blond had been a familiar figure in his life. He had been plaguing him, harassing him, or provoking him to exasperation.  
Always manipulating everybody around him, trying to be the man in charge. But who else would you want to take charge in Slytherin except him. Crabbe? Goyle? Pansy? Ever since he had known the devious devil, he had an air of leadership and self assuredness about him. That swagger, the swing of his arms, and those good looks, who wouldn't follow him to the pits of hell.  
I sure as hell would. Harry thought to himself. Too bad he wasn't in Gryffindor, we could have been friends...  
But like Draco would last a day in Gryffindor. It was like an oxymoron. Draco the Gryffindor. Everything Harry wished Draco was or could ever be was impossible.   
It was the last day at Hogwarts and he wasn't only saying good-bye to friends, he was saying good-bye to enemies as well.  
I might as well go say good-bye to him too, after all, I'll miss his smirk the most of all, he thought to himself.  
He headed in the direction that Draco had departed and began his pursuit. Up ahead in the crowd he spotted the familiar color of hair. He headed towards it.  
It's just to say good-bye, only good-bye, he said to himself again and again.  
But when he came up behind Draco, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
TBC  
(hopefully soon)  
  
Please review. Even if it is a suggestion. I'd love to hear it. Thanx.   
  



	3. segment three

June Comes Too Fast 3/?

By, Cadena

Rating: PG - for slash

A/N and dedications: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed segment two. I love all your comments very much. And I dedicate this segment to all of you! I hope you enjoy!

Segment #3

"Draco?", he heard behind him. 

Slowly, gracefully he turned around, hoping that it wasn't the person he thought it was.

It was.

"Pansy, what do you want?", he drawled.

"I want to let you know something I've never told you before. You know, because it's the last day of school and all..." she shrugged her shoulders.

Pansy was always a close friend to Draco. For some reason she and him could always relate to each other. When they were younger, Draco kind-of thought he had a crush on her, but when it was time to move to the next level, neither of them wanted. They were too close and to Draco, Pansy was like a sister now.

"What? Are you going to confess your undying love for me? Cause if you are, save it. I don't want to hear it. Seven other people have done it already." He replied with a smile, although he sounded colder than ever.

"How'd you know, baby." And she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her around the middle and dipped her down over his right arm, and then kissed her in what looked like a passionate kiss, but really was nothing more than a peck on the lips. He heard gasps around him. Never had Draco shown any attention to anybody like this before. It was fun surprising everyone he decided. He stood back up and looked around.

No one dared glance at him, except Pansy who was grinning from ear to ear. She knew it was a joke. They did this sort of thing all the time. 

Suddenly he felt eyes on him. Quickly with all the gracefulness of a cat, he turned around, but it was to late.

All he saw was a black cloak billowing around the closest corner.

TBC

Sorry this segment is so short. But to make up for that I am uploading two segments tonight! So segment 3 & 4 are out! 

I hope you enjoy!


	4. segment four

June Comes Too Fast 4/?

By Cadena

A/N and dedications: Thank you again to all those who reviewed in segment two! I can't thank you enough. And as I promised here is segment four. I hope you like it. I had fun writing it. I would like to dedicate this segment to my coolest friend the Iceman because he is the coolest! I love him!

Segment four

Harry stopped short at the sight of Draco holding Pansy in his arms. He gasped out loud. So had several others. Well, I guess he wasn't upset after all, he thought to himself. 

For some reason it hurt him to see Malfoy embracing someone. He didn't know why, but he hated the thought if it. He couldn't just stand there and stare at the pale blond anymore. He had to get out of there and as quickly as possible. 

His feet moved as if they had a mind of their own.

He ran down the stone corridors until he could run no more, hoping he had reached some sort of sanctuary. Some place to hide until he could figure out why he was so agitated. 

His heart was racing and he was sweating. His plain white T-shirt clung to his body underneath his cloak which only upset him more. Now not only was he upset, he was uncomfortable as well.

The image of Malfoy and Parkinson kissing...passionately ... it burned in his mind.

It wouldn't leave him.

It was like an unwanted trespasser.

He sat on a cold bench outside. He could feel his pulse pounding as he tried to catch his breath.

Malfoy's got a girlfriend? He thought to himself. The whole seven years at Hogwarts he never had a girlfriend. Everybody was beginning to think he was a pouf.

Suddenly the image of a very campy Draco came to his mind.

He smiled at the thought of Malfoy gay. 

He didn't think so.

It was quiet outside. The birds were chirping, sunlight was warming everything around, there was green grass underneath his feet...

It was the last day of Hogwarts and to top it all off it was a beautiful day.

There was no reason for him to be so upset. He put Draco and Pansy and everything else that had bothered him into the back of his head. He should be having fun, and fun he shall have.

He got up from the bench and walked calmly back to the castle.

On second thought, he thought, I feel like a swim. After the hot dampness of his shirt, a cool dip in the lake sounded like a great idea.

He headed towards the lake. As soon as he reached the shore he looked around. There was no one else around that he could see.

He unbuttoned his cloak and set it aside on the boulder beside him.

He pealed off his wet white T-shirt and unzipped his pants and removed them. He placed both aside with his cloak. He was down to his Gryffindor red boxers. 

He thought for a moment that he'd like to go skinny dipping, but then thought better of it. 

He might get caught.

He stepped tentatively into the water. It was freezing. So he decided to go for it! He took two big steps in and dove in.

It was exhilarating!


	5. segment five

June Comes Too Fast 5/?  
  
By Cadena  
  
Rating PG-13 SLASH  
Summary: It's the last day of School!   
Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing...not even my car, but someday...  
  
  
Authors Notes and dedications: I really want to thank those who reviewed, including Franthephoenix, Raven of the Shadows, Fanny Chan, TankGirl ( I love you!), Rossetta, JadeDragon, KawaiiUsagi, Raven of the Shadows, lilshampoo, Alex Destine, and Zahrah Radcliffe. Thank you. And sorry this segment has taken too long to get out. What can I saw, works a bitch!   
Hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco was sitting in the biggest chair in the Slytherin common room. He was giving the place a once over with his eyes, remembering things that had taken place there over the last seven years.  
  
It was depressing. Everything was depressing him today.  
  
He was happy to be graduating and all, but he'd miss everything terribly. He glanced to the black leather couch in front of the fireplace...  
That's where Crabbe, Goyle and I made our plots on Harry and the rest of his gang, he smirked to himself.  
  
He saw a movement out of one of the few windows in the room. He glanced though it and saw Harry Potter walking towards the castle, then suddenly he changed directions and headed for what looked like the lake.   
  
Draco suddenly felt the need to follow Harry. He didn't understand his reasons why, but he got up from his chair and went to the lake.  
  
He felt the warm sun caress him over his body as he walked outside. It was a nice change from the Slytherin dungeons. The cold damp atmosphere in there was enough to chill anyone to the bone.  
He walked briskly out thought the bight green grass and headed over to the lake.  
What his eyes saw when he rounded the corner was beyond belief.  
  
There was Harry, standing with the sun above him almost bathing him in a halo of light. He was standing next to a boulder on the shore.   
  
And he was taking his clothes off!  
  
First his cloak, next his shirt, then his pants.  
He left himself in his red boxers.  
  
The sight of him stripping caused Draco's heart to pump even faster.  
He didn't like the idea of being a voyeur, but he couldn't move.  
He couldn't tear his eyes from the God before him.   
  
And that's exactly what Harry appeared to be. A God. His presence and poise made him holy and Godlike.  
  
For a moment Draco could even swear that Harry was going to take off his boxers too. But he didn't.   
  
Good thing too, because Draco's heart might have stopped.  
  
The raven hair Gryffindor leapt into the water instead. His head and body submerged in the water only to resurface a moment later yards away.  
  
When he broke the surface he flung his head to and fro throwing glistening water droplets everywhere.  
  
Each drop glistening in the sun like diamonds.  
  
Draco just stared.   
  
He watched for twenty minutes straight, never once realizing when he blinked or even that he was breathing.  
  
He felt like he had died and gone to heaven...  
  
He kept watching until Harry began to swim towards the shore.   
  
He watched while he sunbathed to dry off and he watched while he got dressed.  
  
Then he watched him walk away.  
  
Just walk away.  
  
  
  
TBC   
Hope you enjoyed. And please review. I need your feedback!... Okay, I don't need it, but I love it!!! 


	6. segment six

June Comes Too Fast 6/?  
  
  
By Cadena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing...  
  
Author's notes and dedications: I would like to thank all you who review segment 5. Thank you. It's good to know that I'm not crazy, well most of the time...  
I would like to dedicate this seg to my sister who's in England right now. And to all of her cool friends over there in England that are looking out for her too. I can't wait to meet you all in June!!! YEA!  
  
After his swim in the lake, Harry strolled on into the Gryffindor common room. He saw a crowd over by the bulletin board and went to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
There was a parchment that read in purple ink:  
  
End of the Year.  
  
It's almost here,  
  
So come to our bash.  
  
You'll have a blast.  
  
Say things your never regret,  
  
Meet people you've never met,  
  
Do things you've always wanted,  
  
Don't feel daunted.  
  
Party like there's no tomorrow,  
  
Because there will be no more to follow  
  
Here at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Great Hall. 7 PM - all houses ... all night  
  
~~  
  
Sounds interesting. Say things you've always wanted to say. Harry thought to himself.  
  
That sounds like trouble.  
  
The common room was full of commotion. Everyone couldn't wait until the party tonight.  
Even Harry was excited too. The potential of tonight was explosive.   
  
Anything could happen.  
  
He could even talk to Draco and not worry about what would happen tomorrow. They'd all be gone. It was perfect.   
He practically ran upstairs to get ready.   
Then he stopped himself. He didn't know why he was getting all washed up and ready just to talk to Draco.   
He was just Draco after all.   
A guy.  
There really was no need to get 'ready'.   
He imagined talking to Draco in his current clothes. And Draco in his finest party clothes.  
  
That just wouldn't do.   
  
He'd have to look nice because if he didn't, he wouldn't even get to say two words to Draco before the insults came. He could just hear Draco now...  
"Looks like your muggle family didn't want you either, Potter, they don't even buy you decent clothes."   
  
He even could imagine the sneer on his face.  
  
But all the images of the blond Slytherin just made him all the more confused and uncomfortable.  
He thought of the way Draco's hair was starting to become wavy in it's length. And about how those waves of hair just framed his face perfectly.   
  
He shook himself.   
  
Why can't my hair be like that? ... So perfect....even when he doesn't do anything to it... He thought as he looked into the mirror.   
His hair looked awful.  
"You really should try some conditioner, honey." The mirror agreed.  
  
He looked at his watch. He only had about an hour to get ready.   
  
"I don't have time for this" he said to the mirror and walked into the showers.  
  
TBC  
  
I hope you enjoyed! Thank you. 


	7. segment seven

June Comes Too Fast 7/?  
  
By Cadena  
  
Rating: PG for slash of course, you sillthy goothses (heh heh)  
  
Disclaimer: again! I don't own a thing! Just all the God damn bills that come to my house! Also I would like it to go on the record that I have been drinking wine and cooking dinner tonight while I transcribe this from notebook to computer. So if there are a few mistakes I apologize.   
  
Authors notes and Dedications: I am so sorry about the lateness of this segment. It's been a busy time. My jobs busy, my friends are busy, and I'm busy planning a vacation to Europe in June!   
  
Thanks for keeping up with my fic. You guys don't know how much it means to me to be at work and check my e-mail and to see that little FFN review alert in with all the boring mail! It's great to know I can entertain you. Thank you!  
  
  
June Comes Too Fast 7/?  
  
The Great Hall was dark with candlelight and there was loud music playing that was all encompassing. The magically enchanted ceiling showed a stormy sky. Every few seconds bolts of lightning would illuminate the ballroom. It really was quite a nice affect.  
  
Draco sat alone in the corner several feet away from the mass of Slytherins who decided they wanted to party, but just not with anybody from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Every time the doors opened to admit someone, his heart skipped a beat thinking it was Harry.  
  
Is he even going to show tonight...  
"Damnit." He muttered to himself.  
  
Draco looked at the group of Slytherins and laughed to himself. What are they going to do when they see me talking to Harry... It'll probably be the scandal of the century.  
  
Draco was daydreaming of Harry again when he had the feeling. The feeling of someone watching him. A searching gaze. A piece of sliver blond fringe fell into Draco's face as he looked around for the source.  
  
There! There it is!  
  
It was a pair of big bright beautifully clear eyes. Harry's eyes.  
  
When had he snuck in here? Of course Harry has ways of sneaking around Hogwarts that were the envy of everyone, Draco remembered.  
  
Draco stood up immediately and began to head towards "The Boy Who Lived"  
  
All of a sudden Harry got up as well.  
  
He's getting up. I mustn't loose him, Draco thought until he realized that Harry was heading right for him.  
  
Draco walked into the dance floor and through the crowd. He saw Harry weave his way in and out of the way of the dancers. They were almost face to face when Draco smiled. It wasn't one of those smirky smiles either, it was a genuine smile. He was happy to finally be able to talk to the guy. He was one elusive man.   
  
Harry looked bewildered at the smile but promptly returned it.   
  
Finally he had caught Harry and he was going to get everything off his chest once and for all.  
  
He heard Harry clear his throat.  
  
"Hey, Harry," he said coolly.  
  
Harry looked at him with the softest green eyes he had ever seen.  
  
TBC  
  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger but I am almost done with 8/? I just need one more paragraph or so.   
Thank you for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed it. I should have 8/? Out later tonight or tomorrow night. 


	8. segment eight

June Comes Too Fast 8?

By: Cadena

Rating: PG-13 - for slash.

A/N and dedications: I would first of all would like to say I'm sorry for letting this story get so far behind. It's been about two years since I've updated this or any story here on FFN. I actually was pregnant and had a baby who is now 15 months old. I guess I just got so distracted I forgot what made me happy, and that was to write. Secondly I would like to thank everyone who review segment 7. I know it's been a long time but I really do appreciate every single one of them. They encourage me to write, they are constructive criticism, and they are something that I love most dearly. Lastly, I want to ask everyone who reads this to bear with me. It's been two years since I've written anything like this. Please bear with me.

Segment #8

Draco's smiling? A real smile… hmmm it looks good on him. He should do it more often. Even though it confused Harry, he returned the gesture out of pure instinct.

He walked the remaining five feet towards Draco and stood there. "Hey Harry," the blond said to him.

"Hey," he said before he realized that he was called by his first name. Odd he thought… but then again, hadn't he been calling Draco by his first name all day too in his mind? He didn't even realize he had been. Damn, he thought to himself.

"You know I've been looking for you all day, Harry," Draco said.

"You have been? I've been looking for you also. You're hard to talk to." He replied.

"And you're hard to find. Where do you hide out during the day? One of your secret hideouts that no one else knows about?" he said.

"God, you always think I'm hiding, don't you. Always thinking that I get away with stuff that others can't, right?" Harry said angry. Draco always thought he was Hogwarts little golden boy. If this is why he wanted to talk to him tonight, then too bad, he could just go and fuck himself. Harry had had enough of this for seven years.

Draco looked taken aback… almost hurt. Did he hurt his feelings? Did Draco have feelings? And if he did, when did anything Harry say make a difference?

"No, I've always envied the way you could just slip away from everyone. Sometimes I wish I could do that. Well, actually a lot of times." He smiled raising his eyebrows.

Harry instantly felt bad for snapping at Draco.

"Why are you being so polite to me now?" he asked pushing a lock of raven hair that had fallen in his face.

"It's the end of the year, Harry. What have I got to loose now? Besides I could be being nice to you just to curse you. You never know." He said slyly.

God he has such a smooth voice. It made Harry want to explore inside his mouth and see how he made such a charming sound. He shook his head with the mental image he just had and blushed a very deep red. Harry glanced at Draco and for a flicker of a moment he thought Draco could read his mind.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Harry heard himself saying.

"Together?" the pale troublemaker said with what Harry could only name as excitement.

"Well, yeah, it's loud and crowed in here and I'd like to talk to you. We could go for a walk?" he asked questioningly.

Draco looked around and nodded. He grabbed Harry's arm and started to walk towards the giant doors. Harry felt a rush of tingles move from his arm and eventually to other places as well. As they walked together out of the Great Hall he wondered what the Hell he was going to say to Draco. He heard whispers and felt stares from his classmates. Surely they all thought he was mad to leave with Draco. But as usual Harry didn't care. All he was concerned about was the undeniable heat he felt from Draco's hand. How could someone who acted so cold hearted have such warm and inviting grip?

TBC

Please give me your opinion. I love getting reviews. Even though this is my first update in about 2 years. I'm sorry about that.

"


End file.
